Generally, an existing aerial vehicle includes an airframe, a propeller, a motor and a battery. The battery is connected to the motor so as to provide power for the propeller. The propeller is arranged on the airframe, and the propeller can rotate when driven by the motor so as to provide the lifting force for the aerial vehicle. Generally, the larger the size of blades of the propeller is, the bigger the lifting three is, and the bigger the weight of the load-carrying aerial vehicle is. However, with the same payload, large blades will increase the weight of the aerial vehicle, and thus increase the overall weight of the aerial vehicle.
Furthermore, if the aerial vehicle is designed with a relatively long duration of flight, it shall carry a battery with a relatively large capacity. However, the larger capacity battery has a large weight, which further increases the overall weight of the aerial vehicle. Additionally, the bigger the weight of the aerial vehicle is, the more energy in the battery is consumed in per time unit. Therefore, even though the battery has a large capacity, the duration of flight of the aerial vehicle will be significantly reduced.
Based on the above analysis, the size of blades of the propeller has to be reduced such that the aerial vehicle may have a relatively high payload and a relatively long duration of flight. However, for prior art, the reduced size of blades will definitely reduce the load of the aerial vehicle, which are correlated with each other, so that the blades with a small size are able to drive the aerial vehicle to take off.
Therefore, an existing technical problem is how to ensure that the aerial vehicle maintains a relatively high load, a relatively long duration of flight and a relatively large lifting force when its propeller blade has a reduced size.